1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to electrical connectors with an improved contact position structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Various electrical connectors for printed circuit boards are offered by applicants in a variety of different designs. An electrical connector generally comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a plurality of cylindrical passageways for retaining the contacts therein. The contacts are cylindrical and each has a securing portion fixed in the passageways. The securing portion has a plurality of tabs extending outwardly. The tabs engage with an inner wall of the passageways for preventing the contact from moving along a length direction thereof.
However, the insulative housing does not have any position device to prevent the contacts from rotating in the passageways. The contacts would be difficult to be positioned in the passageways exactly, and the assembly time of the electrical connector is increased.
Hence, an electrical connector with improved contact position structure is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.